Zoro you're testing my patience
by Misz Laidback much
Summary: hey everyone i'm new in this soooo be kind :3 anyway this is a Zoro One Shot  have fun


Yeah i'm new in this i hoop you guys like it it's my first One shot ^^ please tell me what you think :)

* * *

before we start, i need to tell you how the 2 girls look like ^^

Maya: she has brown short hair that reaches her shoulders, her hair is thick and a little wild, big brown eyes white skin and tall

Rose: she has blond long hair it reaches her mid back, her hair is thick but tame, big brown eye's has a tan and is tall

Maya is wearing dark jeans with a red dragon sleeping on her upper leg and a black blouse that reached her hips, she had rolled up her sleeves and had 3 buttons undone, but you could not see anything only when you looked down. And whore black battle boots that reached her knees

And Rose wears a short black skirt and a blue tank top with written on it

'This one is a fighter' and wears a white sweater open and she wears high heels.

* * *

and i do not own One Piece only Maya and Rose!

* * *

_**Living so free is a tragedy when you don't know who you are ~**_

_**PICK UP THA DAMN PHONE FOOL! ~...**_

"Where is it! Where is it! " I tossed my clothes up into the air.

"Why? Can't I find it!" I screamed while throwing my bed sheets on the floor.

_**PICK MEH UP PICK MEH UP! ~**_

"SHUT IT! I'm looking for you!" I grabbed my book bag and held it up side down. Book, book, math sheet, pencil…teddy bear. "NOT here!" I let everything drop and went to the next thing I had with me today. "where is my coat?" I looked around and spotted a coat lying on the floor in a corner of my room. And jumped at it. I grabbed it and searched the pockets.

"AHA! THERE YOU ARE!" I did a little jump of joy and pushed the green button …"Hello?~" I answered cheerfully.

"HIYA GIRL!" the loud voice surprised me, and I immediately held the phone at arm length as fast as I could to prevent my ears from exploding from the screaming voice from one of my best friends.

"You know." I started. "If I wasn't smart enough and haven't held the phone at arm length, I had to clean the walls from brain crap." I stated while still holding the phone away from my ear.

"SORRY!" Rose screamed in a happy tone totally ignoring me. I started to massage my head to sooth down my soon to come head ache, that my friend loves to create.

"Rose, just tell me what you called me for. So that i can Finnish my homework." I said while looking at the damage that i made while looking for my phone.

_Damn…mo__m is going to freak… _

"AAh yes, yes …" then the line went silent, and I knew she had a confused face on. "When! Do you make homework!"

I sighed and sat in my chair and pushed my foot off the ground to make the chair rotate with me in it.

"When my mom wants me to get higher marks, and if I don't. I can't hang out with you guys anymore." I spoke in a monotone voice that told Rose not to question the matter anymore.

"Okeeyy…ANYWHAY-" as Rose happily went on. "I FOUND AN AMAZING CLUB! WE MUST GOOO!"

"Homework Rose, Homework!" I reminded her

"Don't be such a party crasher! You're going! Screw homework! ~" I stopped spinning around and turned to my computer and turned it on. "What is the clubs name?"

"Blue & poison~" she said in a tone of victory.

I typed down the name and raised an eyebrow up. The age limit of the club is 20 and higher. "How the hell! Can a couple of 18 year olds get into a club for 20 and up?" I asked angry. While scrolling down the page, looking at the photos of the club. I got to admit it looks awesome.

___**Some time later ~~~~~~~~**_

"Rose…" I was looking between her and the dangerous machine that can explode when bumping into something, what rose will definitely do.

"Yess~ my lovely friend" looking at me with an innocent look and speaking in a sweet voice. "When did you get your driver license?" I started to panic a little when I had a little flash back of her driving.

_Two stupid 15 year old girls~~ flashback_

"_Rose-Chan, are you sure you can drive?" I asked her while gripping for my live at anything in my reach._

"_Relax honey, I know how to drive I see my mom doing it all the time, I learned by watching, so your safe with me." _

_She turned the key and the engine stared to roar. "__Ummm, which paddle is for gas?" while looking for the paddle I looked at her and went for the door. _

"_I'M OUT OF HERE!" _

_I screamed while __going towards the handle… 'CLICK'… I pulled at the handle but the door didn't open! "Honey, just because I forgot where gas is does not mean I don't know how to drive!" I turned to her and yelled at her face "LET ME OUT WOMAN I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" _

_some time later~~~~_

"_Come on talk to me!" I turned around to face the wall and continued to ignore her. "It is not that bad~" "it is not that bad she says, NOT SO BAD! WE ARE IN JAIL DAMN IT!" I screamed at her, and cursing god at the same time in my head who gave me this bad luck. "YOU KNOW, THEY CALLED MY MOM! THAT WOMAN IS EVIL I TELL YOU! SHE WILL KILL MEH!" I rolled into a ball on the floor and repeated the same line over and over to calm me down "I will survive I will survive" Rose got a sweat drop and tried to calm me down. _

"_Oi oi ...I didn't know I hit a police car." I stopped. And turned to her with a blank stare and jumped on her. "I KILL YOU!"_

_**End**__** flashback~~**_

"I'm not getting in that car…" I crossed my arms under my chest, and stood my ground.

"Aaw bloody hell, don't be so stubborn! I got my drivers license because I can drive damn it!" she said while grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the car.

"NOOOO! JAIL SUCKS!" Rose stopped and got serious. "They say." and she pulled out a picture from her bra. "That Zoro is there every time Franky works." While showing me a picture of Zoro and Sanji fighting in a park.

"…"

I putted on the seat belt and looked at Rose with determination "let's go." She grinned and took a place in the driver's seat. "This is going to be fun~"

It took 32 min to get to the club from my house. When I looked around. I saw people in hoods; Here and there you can hear a car alarm or glass breaking.

I came to a conclusion that this is a bad area. My lips where taking the from of a feral grin and my eye's screamed out mischief and trouble. Rose saw my facial expression and frowned.

"No fighting Maya." She said while looking at me with a face that said don't-make-me-hit-you-you-idiot.

"Who are you? My mother? I want to release stress from school." I said while pouting and crossing my arms under my chest. She sighted and spoke in a serious tone.

"This place is dangerous and I know you can handle your self. But they are not playing around and they are no pushovers."

Rose opened the door and got out of her car.

I freed my self from my seat-belt and got out. "Okay I will not start a fight." I started "BUT! I will fight when they start."

We reached the door and I saw that there was no bouncer or anyone, Rose did not hesitate to open the door and go inside.

I stood there looking from my left to my right looking for anyone… but there was nobody. I shrugged and went inside.

I stood there... mouth slightly open. And eye's wide open. The walls are blue and purple flowing together, there is a huge fish tank with sharks and exotic fish separating the dance floor and the place where you can sit and relax. the table's where made of glass and the chairs where black and made out of metal with cushions covering them. There was a second floor with a small bar where you can sit as well, but it was not so big.

I think it's for V.I.P or something.

"OI MAYA, ARE YOU COMING!" Rose yelled, only I could not see her.

So I started to walk towards the bar and made myself comfortable, while keeping an eye out for Rose.

___**bottle it all up and hold back~~**_

I sat there looking bored and watching Rose dancing with a cute blond. I was sitting on a bar stool with my back against the bar with my right leg over my left one and Resting my elbows on the bar.

"What can I get you?" a smooth voice asked, I turned my head a little to see who was talking to me.

And saw a dark haired woman with blue eye's polishing a glass. She was wearing a short black skirt and a white blouse a few button's undone showing her chest a little, with a purple blazer on.

I turned fully around to face the woman properly. and rested my head in my hand. "Hmmm…" I looked at the bottles on the shelves, behind the woman. And I could not decide. "Surprise me." I said with a shrug.

And I watched the woman smile and grabbed a few things to make a drink for me.

I watched her every movement out of boredom. She finished making my drink and gave it to me.

"Here you go, it's my favorite drink." I raised a brow slightly at the color it was purple and a mix of green. I took a sip and looked at it surprised. "Do you like it miss…?" I looked at her while extending my hand to her "Maya,... and yeah it's good." I said with a small smile.

She smiled and took my hand. "Nico Robin and I'm glad you like it miss Maya." Then she left me alone with my drink. I ignored her leave and enjoyed my drink.

My second glass empty. My head still resting in my hand and a bored face.

"Is this seat empty?~" I turned to my left to see a guy with black hair, his hair full of gel. He smelled like cologne...Allot of cologne he has sun kissed skin and wearing a golden necklace with black sunglasses on top of his head, wearing white pants

And a white V-neck shirt with black polished shoe's.

"No." I said, looking ahead of me again. He ignored me and took a seat next to me.

"So, what's a beauty doing alone?~"

Anger started to rise. But I kept my self from punching the ass.

"Fuck off." I growled at him in a low voice.

"Feisty are we now." he chuckled. He faced robin and ordered a drink for him self. Robin had an amused expression and gave the man his order. I looked at Robin in surprise, how long was she standing there? "Miss Maya, do you want another drink?" I looked at her annoyed and shook my head no.

"So, your name is Maya~ cute name." he said with a smirk. "Give the lady a martini."

He said while smiling at me. I turned around and left my seat before. I lose my temper and induce him into a coma. I went strait to the bathroom and pulled my phone out of my pocked and dialed Rose's number.

… (1 min)

….. (1:20 min)

….. (1:25 min)

"PICK UP! DAMN IT!" I screamed while I raised the phone over my head. having the intension of throwing it against the wall. I stopped when I heard a 'hello' and people talking.

_**~~~~Rose~~~~**_

I was dancing with a hottie named 'Sanji' the dude can dance I tell you.

"Rose-chwan, do you want to sit somewhere quiet?" I looked at him with a smile and nodded. Sanji smiled and took my hand and leaded the way to the stairs that was going to the second floor. When we reached the end of the stairs. I saw seven people

Sitting around a big table. I blinked and looked at Sanji "Friends of yours?"

Sanji smiled and nodded. We walked towards the group and they went quiet and they all looked at me and Sanji. "Everybody, this is Rose-chwan" Sanji said while pulling my hand to sit next to him. Everyone greeted me. I blocked them out when they went to introduce them self. And searched for Maya. "Rose-chwan, what are you looking for?" Sanji asked with a drink in his hand and putted it in front of me on the table. "I hoop you like it, I made it~" he said with pride.

"Thank you Sanji." I took the drink and took a sip. "Sanji! It's Amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it~" he said while bringing a cigarette to his lips and lighting it.

"Robin where are you going?" the red head asked the black haired woman who was walking towards the stairs.

"I'm needed at the bar, I will be back in 10 min." she said while walking away. I followed her with my eyes and saw Maya sitting by her self in a bar stool looking bored.

"AH!" I yelled, and everyone looked at me. "THERE SHE IS!" and everyone followed my gaze.

"Who?" Sanji asked looking at me while blowing out a smoke.

"The girl sitting at the bar alone. She is my friend I came with." I said with a happy tone. "I don't see a girl alone at the bar." Nami stated looking at me and pointing at the bar. I looked again and saw a dude hitting on her…. And by the looks of it she is trying to stay calm.

"That's not good." I said mostly for my self. But was loud enough for the others to hear. "What do you mean? Not good?" Usopp asked me with a small frown.

"Well." I started. "The girl at the bar with the short brown hair and wearing a black blouse... is my friend Maya." I looked at Maya again and the guy was taking a seat next to her. "If that guy keeps on pushing, she will not hold back."

"If she is going to fight, she needs to do that outside. I don't want anyone fighting in my club." The blue haired man stated, while lifting his sunglasses.

"Can, she fight…?"

I turned my head to the guy that spoke and it was the green haired one.

"Well yeah she is a master in Muay Thai." I said with a blank expression.

"But don't worry she wont fight, only when needed. she promised me." The Zoro guy just stared at Maya with an unreadable expression. with his head resting in his hand. I looked back at the bar…and saw no Maya…

I searched for her but she is no where to be found. "Rose-Chan, your phone is ringing" "eh?" I looked at Sanji questionable. Till my brain told me what he meant. "OW!" I said while grabbing for my phone. I pushed the green button and brought the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

_**~~~~~~~~Maya~~~~~~~~**_

"ROSE!" I shouted in my phone. Ignoring the stares that I was getting in the bathroom.

"WHERE, are yah at?" I screamed at first but than relaxed against the wall in the ladies room. 'Again' ignoring the now annoyed stares I was getting.

"Maya, I'm on the second floor." I raised a brow at how she got there.

"SO, come up and relax with me~!" "okay, I will come up." I hung up and went for the door, till an annoying hand stopped me.

"Excuse me." I pushed her hand away and opened the door not looking back at her while saying. "Sorry, I have no time for you." And continued my walk towards the V.I.P room/floor.

I stopped in my track when I felt someone staring at me, normally I would ignore that. Nothing makes me flinch so easy…

But this time...

"THAT BITCH!" I stopped thinking about my uneasiness' and heard the woman that I left in the bathroom 'screaming'. And snickered at the anger that I caused and continued walking.

I felt a chill going down my spine. and the feeling of someone staring at me with an intense gaze. The feeling was making me uneasy. So I turned around to find the person, but saw no one.

And I started to clime the steps and looked around and saw no Rose… "MAYA OVER HERE!" I turned around and saw her. But while I was looking at Rose I saw a green haired guy staring at me not caring that I caught him red handed.

"Yo." I raised a hand and walked over to Rose. That was sitting next to a blond guy and I took a seat next to a red head. "Everyone, this is my best friend Maya!"

I was having a staring contest with the greenie. Because he won't stop staring at me, and I won't back down. Everyone was looking at me and greenhead.

"Hello, I'm Maya nice to meet you." I said still glaring at green-moss-ball and saw a grin coming up... and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Zoro, nice to meet you Maya." He said still staring at me with a grin.

"Well, Zoro would you stop staring at me?" I said in a monotone voice and started to feel the electricity in the air. Zoro did not stop staring and I started to feel annoyed.

"No, don't feel like it." At that…I felt my eye twitch.

"WAHHAHA, Zoro you never talk this much!" a guy wearing a straw head spoke. Holding a hand full of meat and started to stuff his face with it. I had an amused smile on my face and turned to green-head Zoro. Seeing him not staring at me but drinking a bottle of wine… a bottle, strait out of the bottle….. "Drinking problem?" I asked Zoro with an are-you-stupid- face. He looked at me, still drinking out of his bottle.

"So, Maya what did that guy want from you?" I turned to Rose and saw her panicked face. She probably did not want me to fight Zoro. You probably think I have a crush on him don't you… Well I don't. I wanted to see the 'Demon Hunter' in the flesh.

"Ha, he wanted to flirt with me." I said with a happy tone "So, I said fuck off and left."

Zoro snorted and I glared daggers at him. He really is getting on my nerves.

"Miss Maya, the guy you said to 'fuck off' is the gang leader of the snakes."

_Jesus! She is a freaking ninja! _

"So, it would be wise for you to not go home alone." She said with a smile. I looked at her with a frown and felt my anger rising, for that she thinks that I can't handle a guy who looks like a wannabe pimp.

"Nothing I can't handle." Stubbornness was heard in my tone. "Like I would lose to wannabe gangs-" I could not Finnish my sentence because of…

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!" Rose screamed and she did not stop at that. Noooo she freaking hit me with her nasty left one! "Damn it Rose! Why did you hit me! Your screaming is punishment enough!"

"WHY? DO YOU ALWAYS START A FIGHT?" I stopped glaring at her and gave her a happy cheery face. "Because it's fun!~"

In the corner of my eye I saw, Zoro drinking and having an amused look plastered on his face.

_He__ does have a drinking problem._

"She is funny!" the straw head smiled "I'm Monkey D luffy!" the guy jumped on the table and sprinted to me and extended his hand for me to shake.

"Rose-Chan, is cute when she is angry!~" the blond screamed while sending out hearts to Rose with his one visible eye. I giggled at the laid back attitude the group has…

"Soo, can I get a drink around here?" I asked in an amused tone and turned to Robin with a pleading look that said 'would you give me a drink pretty please.' She smiled and went to the small bar. And made me a drink, I sat back and enjoyed the company.

My mind went back to what Robin said earlier about the Snake guy leader dude… how it's a bad idea not to go home alone or something… when did my live turn into a movie? My facial expression changed into an amused frown at the though. I mean 'please' I'm no porcelain doll. I can handle a fake wannabe gangster.

"Maya!" my head snapped to an annoyed face.

"Yes?"

"Like I was saying, shouldn't we go home it's getting pretty late. And I think your mom would kill you if she found out you sneaked out…..again." my face was drained from al color that it contained.

_**~~~~~~~~blush blush blush**_____

"You suck." I kicked a can that flew up, and crashed down on something that sounded like glass breaking…''_guess it was not an empty can?''_ I stared back at her, and leaned against the wall in the dark ally way, where we ended up…like totally lost in a bad neighborhood and surrounded by darkness and…it's not that I'm scared or something…I just don't want my mom to find out I'm not home.

"It's not my fault!"

Yes sure it is not you're fault. It's just you're keys that you can't find, and that we are in a dar-…No wait…that's my fault.

"So, what are we going to do now? Should we just flip a coin." I stated with a bored expression, while shrugging of the chills i was getting from the cold.

"…Why? Is it that you're solution are always flipping coins?" Rose half yelled in my freaking face while throwing her hands in the air, and after that almost pulling her hair out in a total freak out movement. I just looked at the show she was giving in an amused fashion. "Well, it beats freaking out like you do right now..." I smirked, but that went away when she hit me on my head for my clever statement.

"Don't, make me hurt you Maya."

I wanted to say 'you already did' but I held my tong.

"Okay, this is getting us no where, let's just chose left or right and take the damn path and walk till we found the car."

I said with determination and turned to my left, where I kicked my fully filled can, into a window of some sort. "WAIT, WAIT FOR ME!" Rose ran after me and held my arm, so that I can't get out of her sight, I have a little habit of taking my own path and so that the others need to find me. And put a leash on me. So that I can't walk of on my own…again.

"…"

"Hum, hum heuuuum~, I'm NOT, wearing underwear TODAY, NO-…"

"Maya, what is that?"

"What?"

"That over there."

I squeezed my eyelids together, so that I can see the blob that was ahead of us better. As we slowly walked into a better light, I saw it was the shit-head from the club in all his glory… but he was alone with a smug smile that makes you want to hit it right off. ''_That's not right_.''

"Hello, Maya." Chills danced on my skin from the tone of his voice. Rose frowned and looked at me with a questionable look, still hugging my arm. "Shit-head from the bar."

I said to Rose not taking my eyes of of him.

"Now, Now no need to be so hostile, Maya~." I released my arm from Rose, and stood in front of her in order to protect her from everything he might throw at us. And took my fighting stand. "What, do you want?"

My eye's transformed from warm and easygoing, to a cold emotionless don't mess with me fighters look. He laughed and snapped his fingers, in less than a second few from his gang I assume, jumped from their hiding places. And stood behind their leader. I roughly counted 12 men.

A feral smile crept up to my lips. And I freed my self from my jacket and gave it to Rose while pushing her to the side. "Maya." Rose looked at me with a worried expression. "Nothing, I can't handle."

"Are you serious! You can handle me?" he laughed and after a sec his gang started to laugh like they were touched in the head. And that made my eye twitch a little. ''_what's with people today? Underestimate Maya day!''_ Than he stopped laughing and looked at me like he was undressing me in some kind of way.

"Okay, lets make a deal, If you come with me for some fun like a good girl, we would not hurt you're little friend."

I frowned and looked behind me. and saw few of his man blocking the path. In other words if I attack this wannabe leader…they would attack Rose…'shit'.

I looked at Rose.

"Let's fight them,…don't worry about me. I can manage." A smiled crept up my lips and our backs where against each other, and we raised our fits.

"Anti-Manner Kick Course!" out of bloody no where! A Blondie kicked the leader and everyone around them.

"Wha?.."

"Oni-giri!" I looked behind me, causing myself almost a whiplash, seeing a guy with two swords? And defeated everyone behind us. "SANJI!~" Rose ran past me and hugged the blo- Sanji. I stood there wondering why he was here and who the hell was the guy behind me? I must look like an idiot standing in an ally way. Fist half raised, big eye's that clearly says 'what the hell?' I lowered my hands and turned my back to the two lovebirds. I was now staring at the mystery guy…damn you luffy…

My curiosity took over. so I slowly walked towards the swordsman…I guess. Ignoring the kissing sounds the two blonds where making.

While I was walking towards the guy. I felt a strange sensation, like I was walking into a predators den. When I could see him better, I saw him looking at me. strait at me.

And green hair… "Should, I worry? Or are you passing by?" he heard the humor in my tone and chuckled. "Passing by." I was now standing in front of him. He was taller than me. And he smelled so good~. My eyelids slowly half closed them self, enjoying his cologne and him. But that all stopped when I saw him smirking at me, eye's locked with those of mine.

"You know, I could have handled them my self easily." I said while crossing my arms under my chest, and mildly glaring at him.

"Like I said, I'm passing by." He closed into my personal space. "Maya.~" and said my name in a whisper near my ear, I shuddered from how close he was and the hot breath on my skin. With out thinking, I moved my body closer to him without touching him. Enjoying the heat from his breath and his smell.

"OI! MARIMO DON'T TOUCH Rose-chwans~ FRIEND!"

I snapped out of my daze and immediately moved back, away from Zoro.

"Don't, interrupt shit-cook." Zoro growled and glared at Sanji. Sanji lit a cigarette, and glared right back at Zoro.

"What? Did you call me shitty swordsman?"

"What? Did you not hear me shit-cook?"

"You wanna fight!" both of them yelled. Before both of them could fight each other Rose pulled Sanji back and looked at me pleading for me to hold back Zoro. I rolled my eye's and pulled Zoro back, I ignored how I held him… from behind both my hands on his chest…o my god he is ripped! I felt my cheeks turn hot… from kinda feeling up Zoro. "Like what you feel." Zoro said in a low voice, I could see his smug face even if I couldn't see the bastard. "N-No!" and backed up from him and hid my face from him, like hell I would show him my blushing face! I turned to my left … than to my right...

"_where the hell? IS__ ROSE?"_

_**~~~~~~my Oh my~~~~~~~~**_

"We are lost, aren't we."

"NO! The walls are just changing on they're own."

I was walking behind Zoro, with my arms behind my head. Snickering at Zoro's logic.

While getting lost by fallowing this guy. I was staring at Zoro's back… it was large…muscular. I feel safe with him…

It pisses me off. A stare was turning into a glare. And I stopped walking; I wanted to know why he was staring at me all the time. Was he trying to anger me and fight him? Or… "What, are you doing?" Zoro stopped walking and turned to me with his hands in his pockets. Watching me with a bored expression. "Why, are you staring at me? Like in the club." I crossed my arms under my chest and watched him, waiting for an answer.

"…"

"Are you going to answer me?" I asked annoyed, I felt my muscles tens when I saw the predatory eye's he gave me and he slowly walked over to me.

"OI-oi…" I took one step back when he started to approach me. He was giving out a weird vibe... like he was hunting me; that eye's never leaving mine... I took a step back again. He was getting to close I started to panic. "Z-zoro, what are you doing?"

"…"

He said nothing. He is just walking over to me in a smooth graceful way. The street light was shining down on him, I can see his face it …I can not read him. He was only a meter or so away from me. "If you don't answer me, I will hurt you!" I took another step back and I felt my self trapped against the wall and him… my mind was screaming at me to get away he is dangerous! He stopped in front of me, staring at me with his hands still in his pockets. My back against the wall my hands on the walls. I was trying to escape, getting away from him I looked to my left. And I started to take a sprint… till a hand stopped me.

"Where are you going?" He held me from behind. His hands on my stomach, blowing in my ear. And I shivered. "Getting away from you!" I snapped at him and I was trying to rip his hands of of me. "Don't you want to know why I stare at you." He spoke in a low voice that made me feel hot... he turned me around and pushed me against the wall holding my wrists above my head, straddling my hips by pushing him self against me.

"What the fu-" he silenced me by kissing my neck. Slowly pushing himself harder against me, I can feel his every muscle, I can feel him pressing against my chest, his lips and hot breath on my chilled skin. I was trying to stifle my moans by biting my lip. He did not like it.

He lifted my hands higher and held both my wrist in one hand, with his free hand he slowly went south. First he slowly caressed my arm, near my breast then he slit his hand on my back he stopped there. He stared at me. his breath tickling my lips. His eye's shone with lust and something else… then in one fast movement he grabbed my ass and squeezing it, it made me gasp and moan out loud my back arched. Pushing my self fully against him making him groan. He smirked. "sensitive." He squeezed my ass harder and bit down on my neck. I moaned loving the way he touched me, he kissed my neck and went up to my jaw. And he blew on my wet skin, making me shiver. He started to bite in my earlobe and kissing under my ear. He released my wrists and rested both his hands on my hips, resting his head on my shoulder.

We stood there in silence. My heart pounding, my body screaming for his kisses. "What was that all about?" he scoffed, and hugged me closer.

"I thought I made it clear."

"Horn-"

"No." he let go of my hips. and took my chin in his thump and forefinger, his eyes looking deep into mine.

"Be mine." His tone holding no argument, not accepting a 'no' for an answer…..but also afraid of rejection?

I looked deep into his eyes. I really did not know what to say… I don't want to say something cheesy, like the overly used 'yes'. Soo…

"Make me."

He smirked and kissed me fully on my lips, slowly loving. and time robbing

* * *

Misz Laidback much Productions ®

thnx for reading :3


End file.
